but your my brother
by WhySoSerious94
Summary: Gerard and Mikey way spend some time together and things heat up.  Lemon, slash, should not read if you dont like mxm


**Hey peoples. **

**Okay this story came out of no were so bear with me.**

**I own nothing and no one! **

**By the way if you don't like man sex I would to back now.  
><strong> 

Gerard stepped out the shower wrapping a large towel around his thin pale waist and shook his bright red hair to get some of the water out. It had been forever since he was able to take a long hot shower in an actual bath room instead of a tour bus with 3 dudes of some random hotel room. The band had just finished their tour and they all decided to take a break from the bus and each other, it wasn't like they all didn't have love for one and other but it they spent one more day together in the same room someone was going to be taking a knife to the eye. So Mikey and Gerard went back to their old house in New Jersey for some well needed R & R, the brothers parents were on a vacation around Europe so they had the house to themselves. Mikey and Gerard hadn't been doing anything but sitting on their asses and eating junk food and this was great for them, but something had been different. Usually the brothers could sit in the same room together for hours with no problems but for some reason lately Gerard has been feeling a little unconformable with Mikey. It's like every time they are together he feels the blond's eyes following him. At first he thought he was just going crazy but it seems to be happing more and more often. Gerard stepped out the bathroom and quickly walked down the stairs to his room in the basement trying to avoid his brother seeing him half necked, when he trip over some shoes and fell coming out of his towel landing on the bottom step on his back with a load thud. Mikey came out of the living room and turned the corner only to find his brother laying in his back in pain with his man hood flying in the wind. "oh dude are you okay"

Mikey said trying not to laugh. Gerard lower back hurt like hell but nothing was bleeding or broken so he let his brother help him up. As soon as his brother helped him up Gerard felt eyes trailing all over him. Gerard looked down and realized why and quickly found his towel and covered himself up. Mikey had a big smirk on his face and Gerard was red in embarrassment. Gerard felt a mixture of awkwardness and something he couldn't put his finger on, so without a word he hurried past the younger man trying to avoid his gaze and went to his room shutting the door behind him. Mikey felt his cheeks get hot when his older brother passed him. Ever since they got home the younger man has been having some strange some may say lustful feelings every time he was in the same room with Gerard. At first Mikey thought it would past but then even when the older man would look in his direction he would get butterflies in his stomach. He keep telling himself that the feelings he was having were completely wrong, he was his family for fucks sake but every time he closed his eyes Mikey imagined him and Gerard doing some very up brotherly things. Mikey did not know what sparked this sudden interest in his brother but is he is not satisfied soon then he will have to take matters into his own hands (again). Gerard got dressed and decided that if he and his brother were going to live together for a while then their can't be any awkwardness between them, so he was going to make the best of it even if he is completely creeped out by his brother. So Gerard ran upstairs to find Mikey who was in the kitchen popping popcorn. "Hey little brother what's up?"

Gerard said jumping up and sitting on the kitchen island. Mikey looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, was curious at his older brother's sudden happiness.

"Ummm nothing much just about to watch a movie"

"Cool can I join" Gerard asked

"You want to watch a movie with me?" Mikey said shocked

"No I want to bake cupcakes with you.. What the fuck els would I mean?" Gerard said with a smile. Mike was confused at his brother's interest in hanging out with him, recently they have hardly said two words to each other.

" Okay if you want we can watch together but knowing you, you will fall asleep like every other movie we have seen together." Mikey said smiling.

Gerard smirked and threw a potato chip at his brother. They both laughed and sat on the couch in the living room to watch the movie. As Mikey expected by the end of the movie Gerard was knocked out. He turned off the TV and looked down as his sleeping brother. He examined the sleeping man's face. How his lips were parted ever so slightly, how his red hair falls beautifully upon his face, how he moaned in sleep. Mikey sat there and gazed at Gerard for who knows how long. He stroked his brother's hair not really knowing why but it turned him on. And apparently Gerard liked it too because every time Mikey touched him he would moan and move closer to him in his sleep. Mikey smiled looking at his brother's gorgeous resting face which was basically now on his lap. He removed some of the loose strains of hair from Gerard's face and without thinking Mikey leaned down and gave his brother a light kiss on the lips. Gerard's eyes shot open to find his brother kissing him. Everything in Gerard's head told him to pull away but for some strange reason he didn't. Mikey pulled away and was shocked at the open eyes looking back at him. "Oh…umm Ger…Gerard I was just… you were sleep and I…I"

He stopped talking when Gerard put a soft hand on his face. Then suddenly Gerard pulled their lips together and crashed their lips together. Mikeys eyes were wide open and a million thoughts were running through his head. He regained his composer and started to participate in the kiss. Gerard nipped at Mikeys lower lip begging for entrance, he parted his lips slightly and Gerard slipped his tongue inside exploring the wet cavern. Mikey couldn't put as much passion in to the kiss as he wanted because of the awkward position they were in. So he pulled away from the kiss and stood up leaving Gerard was a sad look on his face. Mikey smiled as the look of need on his brother's face and laid on top of him. Gerard's hips buckled as he felt the hardness of the younger man's erection being pressed agents his jeans. Mikey attacked his brother's lips nipping and sucking on them while Gerard had his hands wrapped in his dirty blond hair. Mikey started to undo the button on the read heads jeans when Gerard suddenly seized up and stopped kissing him. "Gee what's wrong?"

Mikey said painting. Gerard bit his lower lip and pushed his brother off of him. "I..I can't do this".

Mikey had a look of confusion on his face as he was pushed off of his brother to the other side of the couch. "What do you mean you can't do this?"

He said with sadness in his voice. " I mean it feels completely wrong"

Gerard sat up on the couch and straightens himself out. " So you didn't like the kiss…I..I kinda thought you were in to it"

"No No it's not that I…I..Loved it."

Gerard started to get red and looked away in embarrassment.

" It...It's just that it seems wrong…your my brother"

Gerard looked up to see the younger man in front of him with sadness in his eyes. Gerard stood up and slowly mad the walk to his basements room door. When the door shut Mikey sat on that couch running his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what he did wrong. He got up after a second or two and went to Gerard's door thinking that he could apologize to his brother. But as soon as he put his fist up to knock he stopped himself. "What the fuck and I doing he doesn't even want me"

Mikey said to himself. He backed away from the door and went upstairs to his room for some sleep. Mikey opened his door and started to strip out of his black skinny jeans and tee shirt. He was down to his boxers when he realized that he still has somewhat of an erection from the intense kiss with his brother. He just flopped down on the bed and tried to forget that this night ever happened. Down in the basement Gerard ran his hands over the lump under his a pajama pants. He laid on his bed in the dark touching himself remembering how good that kiss felt. "Fuck this"

Gerard said as he sat up and pulled down his pants, he reached over to his night stand and got some lube. He poured some in his hand and slowly started stroking and pumping his cock to the image of his brother on top of him. Up stirs Mikey woke up painting in a cold sweat. He had only been sleep for ten minutes, but in that time he already had an intense sex dream featuring him and a certain red head. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed when he realized that his dick felt a little sore. Mikey pushed the cover off of him to revile the sticky wetness on the sheets and all over the fount of his boxers. "Shit"

Mikey groaned as he stood up and took the entire sheet off his bed and threw them in the dirty clothes bag along with his soiled boxers. The dirty blond returned to his bed with fresh boxers and a tea shirt and sat on the edge of it. He let his mind wonder through the night events and decided that the best option for him is to talk to Gerard. He knew that it would have to happen sometime so why not now. Mikey left his room and felt his way down the dark steps. He then quickly walked across the living room and reached Gerard's bed room door, he opened it silently and slipped his small body in closing the door behind him. Mikey creped down the stairs trying not to make a sound scared that his brother may be sleeping. Mikey took a deep breath and continued to walk down the steps till he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his brother jerking off. "Mumm Mikey"

He stood their speechless to the surprising sound of Gerard moaning his name. At first Mikay could do nothing but gawk at Gerard touching himself and saying his name in complete pleasure. But then he became full of anger and jealousy. Without realizing it he started to walk toward Gerard slowly taking off his shirt and throwing it in his face. Gerard opened his eyes with confusion not knowing what object had just hit him only to lock eyes with his pissed off looking brother.

"Mikey what the fuck… get the hell out!"

Shouted Gerard as he quickly stood up and wrapped a blanket around his waist. Mikey clenched his fists and took a few steps forward so that he was in Gerard's personal space. Gerard didn't know what to say or what to do; he just looked down at the blanket wrapped around him. Then he was caught by surprised when Mikey pulled down the blanket and started stroking his cock. Gerard took in a sharp shallow breath and was thrown backwards onto his bed. Mikey not losing his grip on his brother's manhood straddled the red heads hips still stroking his dick. "Mi…Mikey..We…shouldn't be doing this." Gerard groaned

Mikey grunted and shut his brother up by licking the tip of his cock. Gerard gasped loudly and griped hard on to the sheets around him. Mikey liked this reaction and stopped stroking to lick up the cocks shift. He went down to the balls and rolled his tongue over each one, watching how Gerard would buck his hips with every lick. Mikey pulled away only to take off his boxers and free his new erection. He quickly returned crawling on top of the older man making him take part in another kiss for the second time that night. He kissed Gerard feverishly taking dominance over the red head making sure to grind and rub their cocks together creating beautiful friction. Their tongues danced in each other mouths, tasting every inch of the wet space while both men explored each other's bodies with their hands. Mikey moved from his lips to Gerard's neck making his way down to the erect nipples sucking and biting each one. Gerard clawed at Mikeys back moving his hips forward feeling his erection becoming too much to handle. "Mikey p..please i..i can't last much longer."

Gerard grunted biting his lip trying not to let another moan escape. Mikey gave the nipple one long suck before sliding off his brother and going toward the night stand next to the bed. He opened the lube that was previously used by Gerard and squirted a good amount onto his cock. Mikey pumped his dick spreading the lubricant around his manhood and in doing so making his erection even stronger. Gerard couldn't take his eyes off his brother, at his toned tattooed body, his blond hair that was messy and sticking to his forehead, the way his eyes rolled in the back head as he touched and pleasured himself. Then his eyes trailed down to the throbbing organ that was being lubed in front of his face. Gerard gasped; licking his lips imagining how it would feel to have the younger man deep inside of him he, then he remembered that his hands were free. He stroked his cock and panted heavily not taking his eyes off his brother until his hand was pushed away and legs spread apart. Mikey crawled between Gerard legs and pulled his hips down so that the red heads ass was exposed. Mikey wasted to time and stuck his lubed figure up the tight wet hole.

"Oh fu…fuck"

Gerard grunted as he took hold of his dick and started to pump but once again it was moved out the way. "Patients baby I want you to come on my time"

Mikey teased as he moved his figure around making the tight hole wider before adding his second one. Mikey scissor his fingers intentionally missing the older man's prostate wanting to not touch the sensitive mound of nerves until he was deep inside of him. He pushed his figures in and out making Gerard buck his hips up and moan under his breath. Mikey was satisfied with the newly opened hole and removed his figures witch made the man below his wine. Mikey smiled and wasted no time putting his thick cock agents Gerard's hole. He entered his brother slowly stopping every few seconds to look at his Gerard's face making sure the man wasn't in too much pain he was a virgin to all of this and Mikey had watched enough gay porn to not go too quick. Geared took in short shallow breathes adjusting to the fullness inside of him. He was not use to this feeling and it hurt like a bitch but when Mikeys cock finally entered him fully and brushed agents his prostate Gerard groaned in pleasure and pushed his hips forward. Mikey grunted at the feeling of his dick being surrounded by the warmth in his brother and he stopped moving all together. Under him Gerard eyes were wide open he was over with pleasure and fisting the sheets around him while Mikey's cock was right up agents his prostate but not moving. "Pl…please…move" Gerard wimped.

"Tell me that you want me" Mikey demanded looking straight in Gerard's eyes.

"Mi…Mikey please" Gerard wined trying to buck his hips.

" Tell me that you want me" Mikey said sliding his hand up the red heads cock circling his thumb agents the head dripping with pre cum. Gerard grunted and threw his head back agents the pillow under him.

"I…I want you…just Move your hips and fuck me now!" Gerard pleated. Mikey stopped stroking Gerard to grab on to the red heads hips, in one motion the blond pulled out the tight hole and slammed back in with force.

"Oh…shit ri…right their" Gerard arched his back and curled his toes. Mikey angled his hips hitting Gerard's sweet spot over and over again pounding his brother in the bed. Gerard was overcome with pleaser; he put his legs on his brother's solder's making the younger man's cock drive deeper and deeper inside of him. Mikey was hard as ever now and started to paint heavily; he grabbed hold of brother manhood and started to pump.

"Fa….faster" Gerard mumbled under his breath with his eyes hooded over. Mikey did as his told and rimed his cock inside Gerard as an un human like speed but still pumping the red heads erection at the same pace. Gerard was in complete bliss he closed his eyes and felt like his was weight less while his brother was thrashing around inside of him. Gerard's breaths became shallow and short, he started to feel the muscles in his stomach tighten. He tried to hold on longer but he came hard all over Mikeys hand. Mikey felt himself started to harden even more the tightness around his dick was too much to bear and with three more powerful thrust he came emptying himself deep inside his brother. Mikey slumped forward lying on top of his brother's sweat soaked body. They both laid their embracing each other riding high on their orgasms. After a while Mikey pulled his deflated manhood out of the red heads ass and shimmed his way up his brother torso to look at him face to face. Gerard gave him a weak smile and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Mikey moaned into the short kiss then rolled off of his brother to lie beside him. He wrapped his arms around his older brother while they both settled down for a good night's sleep. Hours later Gerard woke up just as the sun was coming up. He remembers the events from the night before and sighed to himself with a smile. He gazed to his left and looked at his younger brother sleeping beside him. Gerard rolled over on top of the blond and slid his way down to in between his legs and took a hold of Mikeys limp penis. Mikey opened his sleepy eyes and looked down and the red head in between his legs.

"Well good morning to you" Mikey said in a raspy voice smiling looking down. Gerard raised his head and locked eyes with the tattooed man.

"Morning" he said as he trailed his fingers from the base to the tip of the blonds manhood. Mikey shivered at the sensation and let out a slight whimper.

"S…so what did I do to deserve this?" Mikey stammered out pushing the falling hair out of his face.

"Let's just say this is a reword" Gerard said rubbing his thumb agents the head.


End file.
